From the Ashes
by Discord1
Summary: Sequel to Reborn. Having made a wish with the shikon-no-tama, Inu-Yasha returns to Enomoto to exact revenge on the man who stole Kagome from him and the village who hid her. K/K!
1. Reunion

**From the Ashes**

By: Discord

A/N: This is a sequel to _Reborn_, my Kouga/Kagome fic finished in 2014. Reviewers made me think maybe there was more story to tell, and it's spiraled from there. If you haven't read it, you should before you start this puppy. _Reborn_ is dramatic, long-winded, and sappy. What's not to check out =P?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – Reunion**

* * *

At first glance, Enomoto looked like any other village in Sengoku Jidai; it might even have garnered an illustration in a textbook chapter on life in ancient Japan for its lack of uniqueness. Tucked away in a forested valley to avoid enemies and elements, it was small and discreet, full of practical thatched huts standing close together across a well-worn area, a guise of shelter against dangers in the night. The structures surrounded a central meeting square that brimmed with benches, half-finished projects, and the stamp of feet in the dirt. Leaning towards each other, the huts clung with a grim determination as steadfast as the humans they housed.

But on closer inspection, protective wolves could be seen scouting the village's perimeter in clearly organized and practiced paths. People walked through the square well past dusk, and children didn't cower at their parents' hips in fear of the shadows. Enomoto was special, its destiny changed forever by the arrival of a girl from the future and a youkai prince.

* * *

Kagome cited her target, fastened to the trunk of a birch at the other end of the practice field. Drawing her bowstring back to her ear, she notched an arrow above her thumb and let a slow exhale still her body. With her eyes trained on the tree, she released it, watching it fly through the field and land with a satisfying thunk.

Smiling, Kagome lowered her bow, bending to pull another feathered shaft from her quiver, when sounds of stirring from the carrier at her back made her turn her head.

"Shhh," she soothed, straightening immediately.

A mess of black hair, attached to a soft, bobbing face, lifted from her shoulders. Eyelids fluttered open, and a hearty yawn spread a small mouth wide.

Kagome gave a resigned sigh and smiled as bright, blue eyes focused on her. "Good morning," she said softly, waiting to see if her son was waking, or just responding to her movement.

He yawned again and pushed against her back, cementing his return to consciousness.

Her smile turned wry. "No more practice, huh?"

The baby, a few moons shy of a year, scrunched up his features and let out the beginning whimpers of a wail; he was _not_ a fan of the carrier.

Kagome fought back another sigh as she set her bow down and slid one of her arms out of the pack's straps. Falling to a crouch, she brought it to the ground.

The boy was already squirming, knowing freedom was imminent. "Out," he demanded.

Kagome gave him a look. "In a minute Talon. Hold on."

His mother's eyes could be sharper than any arrow, and he stilled instantly.

She lifted him out, still marveling at how different he was from a human baby. Souta hadn't said any words until he was over a year, and hadn't had the self-control her hanyou son was now employing. Itsumi and Reina's daughters had been the same, content to stuff fists in their mouths and gurgle in pleasure far into their second spring. She held him for a moment, knowing he would want to be put down.

The boy rested his cheek against her collar, and Kagome felt her hope flare. Maybe he'd go back to sleep? It wasn't often she was able to eek out a few minutes to dust off her archery skills. The heavenly heaviness didn't come though, and he once more started to fidget.

She set him in the grass and waited until his feet were firmly planted. Though he was already walking and talking, both skills were still rudimentary, and her palm stayed at his back as he gained his balance. Long ears poked from his tangled hair, twitching as he took in the field's sounds – so many wondrous new things to investigate. His ears quivered, hearing something his mother couldn't, and delight split his face.

"Papa!" He shouted, clapping excitedly.

Kagome spun to the surrounding forest. "Where?"

The little boy grinned and pointed to the path leading back to Enomoto.

She followed his chubby finger as a figure crested the low rise. It was a man cuffed in fur, wearing the brown hunting garb of the village. He was tall and tired, and there would never be pictures of _him_ in an assigned reading. Sharp claws, fangs, and a limp tail, heavy with exhaustion, marked him as a creature of legend. His long hair was bound in a days-old fraying ponytail, leaving tapered ears free, and a burden weighted his shoulders that cared nothing for notoriety five hundred years later.

Kagome's heart sped as he looked into the clearing. Eyes as blue as Talon's caught sight of her, and she beamed as his expression lightened.

Kouga let out a choked cry and broke into a run, hair and tail flying out behind him. Crossing the field in a blur, he scooped her up into a fierce hug, burying his face by her ear.

"I've missed you," he whispered, circling her waist with eager arms. "Two weeks is too long."

Kagome wrapped her own around his neck. "Agreed," she mumbled, surrounded by his smell. She'd missed the daily infusion of pine. "We've run out of spoons. There was no one to do dishes."

Laughter hit her neck. "How_ are_ you?"

"Now?" Kagome squeezed. "Better."

He nosed his way through her hair, planting a kiss into her collar. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head against him, swallowing down sudden emotion.

Kouga kissed again. "How's Talon?" Lips tickled her skin.

"He's becoming immune to naps," Kagome smiled.

Another laugh. Clutching tightly, he savored her hips in his hands. His journey had been protracted and lonely; a fortnight in an empty tent had been excruciating.

A small bark, more yip than anything, came from the surrounding grass. Someone had heard his name. Kouga withdrew and leaned past Kagome. "Hi little me," he called.

The boy wriggled in place, almost losing his balance. "Papa!"

Kouga released his mate and bent down, extending his arms out. "Come give me a hug. You've gotten so big."

Talon rushed through several unsteady steps, too excited to be hesitant. Kouga surged forward and caught him before he tumbled. Lifting him up, he kissed a soft baby cheek.

"No more naps, huh?" He grinned.

His son grabbed a handful of brown tunic. "No!"

Both parents laughed.

Kagome stepped up to the youkai, taking his hand. "How was your trip? Did Sen find what he was looking for?"

Kouga's smile fell. "No," he eyed Talon's ears – miniature versions of his own – and cleared his throat. "He still tries to fill… you-know-who's… place with exploration."

She squeezed his palm. "Did Ayame notice?"

Kouga lifted his chin as the boy buried himself under it. It was his favorite place. He could hear the rumble of his father's words_ and_ feel his adam's apple move. "She was her usual self," he spoke over wild hair. "But I knew this trip bothered her. We were only supposed to be gone a week."

Kagome nodded. "I know. I had no idea our spoon reserve would be so depleted."

Kouga's look turned apologetic. "Sorry."

She waved him away. "Don't worry," she touched the arm cradling the baby. "You're just in time to face the era of no naps with me."

His grin grew. "I look forward to it," he glanced at the small form in his arms. "Oh," his tone was teasing. "You mean with Talon."

She joined his smile. "It's good to have you home," she stretched up on tiptoes, and he craned down to meet her.

They shared a kiss, exchanging words without their son picking out a sound. Their conversation through contact had only increased over the years.

A pair of amber eyes watched from deep within the woods, staring at the reunion in silent fury. Wrapped in red haori, the hanyou couldn't look away, biting back a snarl as the girl leaned into Kouga to draw out their kiss, reeking of relief and love.

Inu-Yasha was far stronger than he'd been a year ago, thanks to the shikon-no-tama. Easily able to mask his scent and ki, he was invisible to the distracted wolf youkai and his priestess wife.

"Kagome," her name tumbled from him, little more than whisper. A glimmer of sadness touched his mouth before the sword in his hand started pulsing. He could feel the throb all the way up his arm. It polluted his blood, pouring darkness into his insides, and the grief slid off his face as his features hardened.

The couple pulled apart and shared a warm, secretive grin. Kouga cupped Kagome's face, thumbing her cheek, and Inu-Yasha let out a low growl as her smile widened.

The young woman bent to retrieve her bow and quiver, slinging both over her shoulder. Kouga grabbed up the carrier one-handed, and they turned for Enomoto without looking back.

Inu-Yasha stayed where he was, wrestling inwardly. Dense branches and thick summer leaves hid the war in his flushed cheeks as emotions he hadn't felt in months surged up, waking his puppeted senses.

Wasn't that the girl he had loved?

Tessaiga pulsed again, more violently this time, and the arm holding it jerked and spasmed.

No, Inu-Yasha shook his head. She was the priestess who had ruined everything – burned his world until only dust, easily-blown away, remained. He thought of her smile for Kouga.

She would have little to smile at soon.


	2. Signs of Unrest

**Chapter Two – Signs of Unrest**

* * *

As they reached the village outskirts, Kagome waved to a pair of men heading for the common. Teru and Umi, wearing the same hunting brown as Kouga, caught her wave and changed direction, approaching with slow, defeated steps.

Meeting halfway, Kagome barely recognized them, seeing none of her familiar friends in their tired faces. Though they'd been gone the same fortnight, it could have been years for all the new lines weighting their brows.

"Long time so see," Umi nodded to Kouga, his usual smile and affable cheer absent.

Teru forced a shallow grin for the boy in Kouga's arms. "Hi Talon. Have you been good for your mother while we were away?"

The child sat up from his father's chest and nodded, baring fangs in an oblivious smile, their mood lost on him. "Uh-kl!"

The greeting charmed out a stronger grin. Though Talon awarded most men the title, it never ceased to please. "I bet you have," Teru leaned forward and gave Kagome a one-armed hug.

"What happened out there?" She whispered.

A heavy sigh was her only answer. He withdrew, taking her weapon and arrows wordlessly.

Umi stepped in for a hug next, grabbing her tightly. "Let's just say, it's good to be home," he spoke at her ear. "Kouga can fill you in," he pulled back, flashing his old self briefly. "I've got to go face Rika and Itsumi. Combined, I think they'll be worse than Akina. Wish me luck."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

Teru managed a shudder for him. "At least Hisa won't be mad."

Umi's look grew wry. "Have you been around five-year-old's lately? My niece can throw a tantrum over the weather being too nice."

The other man paled. "Sounds lovely," he clapped his friend on the back. "But I only have a cold, empty hut to go home to," he turned to Kagome. "Can I get a kiss for that too?"

Kouga stepped in, palming the younger man's chest. "No."

"No!" Talon echoed, delighting in his favorite word.

Umi and Teru's mouth's turned up in true smiles. Sen's futile efforts at distraction could only affect them so much.

They walked in comfortable silence toward the common, having been family long enough to know when nothing more needed to be said. The thatched meeting area came into view, humming with activity despite the early hour. Sen's hunting expedition had brought back a wealth of items, and helping hands were quickly taking stock. Kagome saw Akina and Yukami amid the bustle, counting piles of pelts, and risked a glance at Teru.

His expression fell as he caught sight of them. Dark eyes lingered a moment on Yukami, her hands full of fur, before shooting to his feet.

Kagome stepped forward and slid her palm into his. "She asked about you yesterday," she said gently.

Teru looked glumly at the dust on his shoes as they walked. "I bet."

She squeezed his hand. "She did. She was wondering where you were."

"You mean where _everyone_ was," he said knowingly. "That girl still doesn't know I'm alive."

Kagome smiled. "She mentioned you by _name_."

Behind her, she knew Kouga's ears quirked, picking out the highness in her voice. He could read her smallest fib a mile away.

Teru let his fingers fall from hers and risked his friend's ire, giving her a quick peck. "Don't be so good to me," teasing danced in his eyes. "Or you'll be the next woman I silently worship for years."

Both Umi and Kouga coughed loudly into their fists.

"Easy," Umi cautioned. "There's a line little brother, and you're flirting close."

"Flirting? Me?" Teru's spirits rose, and he winked at Kagome. "Never."

She laughed as they stopped before the square's first bench. "Not you."

Akina looked up from her work and beamed. "Good morning," her cheer was evident. "You certainly were a productive bunch," she nodded at the trio in appreciation. "Thank you for bringing so much back."

Yukami snuck a glance up at Teru. "We'll hardly need the harvest with all these unexpected goods."

Pleasure lit his face. "It was the least we could do," he offered. "Sorry we were gone so long."

A touch of pink entered the young woman's cheeks, and she ducked her head.

Kouga shared a surprised look with Kagome and reached for her wrist. _Were you telling the truth?_ He asked incredulously, keeping fingers at her skin to hear her answer.

_Maybe more than I realized._ She returned silently.

Akina asked about their travels, and Kouga broke the contact, joining Umi to offer out unimportant details on the wolves who'd accompanied them, the inconvenient storm last week, and the sounds of Gouki's snoring. Teru didn't chime in, too busy staring at the fair-haired girl now studiously avoiding his gaze.

In Kouga's arms, Talon started to squirm. All this grown-up talk was boring. Kagome took him as her husband mentioned how quickly Eichiro's ale had been consumed.

Akina laughed. "I know he was sorry he couldn't be there to drink it himself," her lightness faltered. "He just didn't want to take part in another journey seeing Sen so… distraught."

They all fell quiet, unsure what small talk to exchange now that the uncomfortable truth had been mentioned.

Someone called from the other end of the square, pointing to strings of fish in need of salting, and the headwoman looked relieved, mumbling her apologies.

"Duty calls," she pulled on a tight smile and started maneuvering through the throng.

Kagome watched her leave, surveying the controlled chaos before them. Barrels of spice, bunches of root, and mounds of skinned animals sat everywhere. "You guys _were_ busy," she pushed up her sleeves, jostling the boy in her arms. "Ready to help Talon?"

He clapped. "No!"

She rubbed her nose with his. "It's a good thing you're cute mister," she said. "Come on."

He giggled, turning his head back and forth to match his mother.

Kouga waved to Teru and Umi and followed his family as they headed into the fray. "I'm coming too," he called. "I helped make this mess."

Kagome turned around, giving him an indulgent smile. "You just don't want to face that mountain of dishes."

He grinned, side-stepping Eika as she waddled past with an armload of gigantic carrots. The years had added extra creases to her well-lined face, but she moved with the same determination she used while playing matchmaker during feasts.

"I seem to recall a certain promise someone made about starting to help with those," Kouga said through a smile. It felt good to be back in Enomoto, and even better to be trading jabs with his wife. He had missed them – and her – more than she knew.

Kagome mocked a thoughtful look. "Really?" She glanced to her son. "Do you remember that Talon?"

"No!"

"There you have it."

He shook his head, closing the distance between them and taking her elbow. "I love you," he kissed her forehead. "I'll tackle the animals over there if you sweep the blood," he gestured to three stripped boars lying on their sides.

Kagome met his gaze. "So romantic."

He shrugged. "I try."

They greeted others as they made their way for the game, and waves and smiles answered back. One man, bare to the waist and covered in yellow and red markings, paused over a stack of ermine to stare as they passed, doing neither. Kouga met his eye and offered a clipped nod. It was returned just as curtly.

The youkai stopped as they reached the boars, dirty tusks and lolled tongues noting their once glory. "How's my favorite healer been?" Though he spoke to Kagome, he glanced over his shoulder, knowing Hiro still stared. The other man averted his gaze as he glared.

"Oh stop," Kagome set Talon down. "You know he's been chasing every female in your pack. They've kept him busy."

Kouga frowned. "He better leave Ayame alone. She's going through enough."

Kagome shot a quick look around. "Shh," she hissed. "Keep your voice down," she jerked her head toward a dark-skinned woman touting the hands of two girls under four, moving to help sort plant stalks.

Kouga saw Reina and flushed. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just about to burst after going on that trip with both Sen _and_ Toushi."

Kagome nodded sympathetically as Talon took a wobbly step toward the beasts, sniffing vigorously.

"Yum!" He exclaimed. "Mine!" He dropped to all fours and crawled up the first, scaling its flesh as if he were climbing a sand dune.

Kouga grabbed him before Kagome could protest. "Can't do that buddy," he chided. "Playing on dead animals makes humans uneasy."

The boy looked up at his father with big eyes. Thick bangs, rarely captured by a comb, flopped over his face.

"Sorry," Kouga patted his back and returned him to the ground. "You can when we visit Ginta and Hakkaku. They know how much you love entrails."

Talon dropped to his hands and knees, staring sadly at the bloody carcasses. His parents went to work, and he watched woefully as his father practically climbed into one, pulling out organs with practiced hands. _They_ got to handle them.

The sun had moved towards midday by the time they finished, and Reina came over to join them, offering Kouga a wide smile and hug. Her shyness had melted over the seasons until it was a memory as distant as their adoption. Talon forgot the animals as he scrambled after her daughters, Nori and Sora, who giggled and ran, starting a chase.

Reina watched them play and wiped her hands together, straightening her back as if she felt strain and glancing around the clearing common. There were less people, and those still present milled about in conversation. Meat and barrels had been stored, and hides had been stretched and hung. An impromptu lunch was being cooked over a shallow fire pit, and the smells of carrots and fresh fish wafted through the air. Her gaze fell on her husband, carrying the last crate of stalks and roots away. Toushi shot her a smile and hurried his steps.

Reina grinned and palmed the small of her back. "I'm getting too old for this," she said lightly, wincing at the obvious ache.

Kouga inhaled deeply, about to one-up her with mention of his centuries. Instead, his eyes went wide as an unmistakable scent trailed past his nose. Only the boar had masked it until now, and he sniffed again to be sure. Claws clenched unknowingly at his sides.

Reina looked over. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing," he dropped his gaze, suddenly finding his feet fascinating.

She and Kagome grew curious.

"Now you have to tell us," Kagome cajoled, wiping the last smears of blood from her hands with a work rag.

His knuckles whitened, barely holding in a tremble. "They're just overcooking the fish," he mumbled.

The women shared a confused look. Since when had Kouga ever had a preference on cooked meat? His people liked it raw, bloody, and usually seasoned with dirt.

"Okay…," Reina stared a moment longer. "I'll go let them know," she looked to her friend, who shrugged, before turning to the fire pit.

As soon as she left, Kouga whipped his head up, watching until she was out of earshot. "Kagome!" He whispered, knowing the range of human senses after years among them.

"What?" She was eager for an explanation.

He stared at Reina a moment longer, needing to see her gait to confirm the truth. "She's… pregnant!"

Her jaw dropped. "What?! Really?!"

He nodded, still staring. "She's less than ten weeks."

A rosy bloom of pleasure started in her face. "How do you know?"

Annoyance creased his brow. "Because my nose _works_, unlike your human one."

"Hey, hey," Kagome palmed the air. "No need to get snippy."

"Sorry," he jumped as Sora and Nori flew past. They headed for Kagome, hiding behind her dress. Both girls squealed as Talon appeared and found them, reaching for them with dirty hands, rising up on his knees.

They shrieked in glee and took off.

Kouga's eyes followed them, and Kagome realized there was something more. The beginnings of elation ebbed. Stepping over her son, who watched his playmates with keen eyes, she leaned close, almost not wanting to ask. "What else did you smell?"

He hesitated, wondering if he should speak. It wasn't his secret to tell. Human ways were _very _different from youkai customs, but not _this _different. Expectant blue-gray eyes looked up at him, and he knew she would get it out of him anyway. Glancing around, he bent low, about to admit a mate's ultimate failing. "It's… not Toushi's."

Kagome gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "No," she spoke through fingers, shock flooding her face. "Don't say that."

Her reaction was appropriate, and he was secretly satisfied.

Footsteps approached, and Reina reappeared, taking one look at Kagome and palming her friend's shoulder, concerned. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded mutely, dropping her hand.

Kouga's satisfaction grew, knowing his wife reeled.

"I just told her Talon's almost at the age when wolf pups start chewing on everything," he lied, glad he didn't have Kagome's tell. "She's worried which piece of furniture might fall victim first."

Reina patted in pity. "I hope he doesn't go for the table. Umi and Teru spent so long making that."

Kagome recovered, sending her husband a grateful glance. "I know. Me too," she slipped out from under her touch. "What state is the fish in?"

Reina didn't notice the change of subject. "It's done. Should we round up our little terrors?"

Kagome forced a laugh, and Kouga heard the effort it took.

"Mine's more of one than yours," she said. "It sounds like he could get even worse."

The other woman waved a hand. "He's the only male child in the village," she grinned as the boy growled and sprung from their feet. "He'll never be able to do anything wrong."

Kagome kept a strained smile, wondering the anger Reina would earn if everyone learned of her wrong.

* * *

Dusk settled over Enomoto, coating huts in shadows and fading light. One, near the hunting lodge, already had candles lit, and inside, Kouga was putting Talon to bed. They had built a small, attached annex last spring and decorated the walls with drawings of birds, wolves and trees. Talon's favorite was his father's clumsy attempt at a hawk, sketched above his bed in honor of his namesake. Kagome knew from Inu-Yasha's stories how hard life could be for a hanyou child, but the boy hadn't needed the strong name. Enomoto had welcomed him just as they had his parents. Few saw his differences, and those who noticed regarded them as cute eccentricities.

Kouga held up a ratty stuffed animal, sewed by Rika, and tucked it under the covers beside his son. It was a wolf named Grr. "There you go," Kouga smoothed the boy's mess of black hair back. "Ready for bed?"

Talon shook his head, as Kouga knew a second too late he would. He was still learning this parenting thing. Ten months wasn't enough time to perfect all the tricks he had to remember. Rule number one – never phrase_ anything_ as a question. The answer was always no.

He sighed and sat on the small bed. "I'll tell you one story."

Talon raised his arm, holding up two fingers.

"One," he insisted. "Or none."

The boy nodded, snuggling up against his father's thigh.

Kouga told Talon's favorite, the day he had met his mother. It was an edited version, complete with him being noble and brave, and not getting slapped in the face for kidnapping. By the end, his son's lids had grown heavy, and he leaned forward, giving him a kiss. "Goodnight," he whispered.

The boy murmured, struggling to stay awake, and Kouga got up from the bed, padding through the hide separating the room from the rest of the house.

Warm candlelight filled the main interior. Kagome stood in the corner, hanging a sodden shirt and trousers over her washing pail. Water had fortuitously trickled down her front while she'd scrubbed, wetting her chest in an invitation he thought clear. He roamed over their home, full of packed shelves and memories, thinking his wife had greatly exaggerated her dirty dish woes. A few used cups and bowls sat in another bucket, patiently awaiting attention. He took a step towards them, knowing she'd want no advances until she was done, as a scratch came at the outer door.

"That'll be Jii-chan," Kagome was careful to keep her voice low. Talon had a way of sneaking back to consciousness despite their best efforts. "He's been checking in on us while you've been gone," she left the corner and crossed the hut, drawing back the heavy hide.

A gray wolf covered in aged scars greeted her in the darkness. The marks of battles fought a thousand years before her birth extended to his face, enveloping one of his eyes in harshly healed skin. Though he was of no blood relation, Talon had taken to calling him grandfather, something he granted no one else. Kagome had humored their son, but Kouga sensed she missed her family's own elder and continued with the nickname as much for her sake as his.

With his good eye, Haruaki – what others called him – looked up at the young woman and yapped, wagging his tail.

Kouga smiled and stepped forward, about to interpret; Kagome's wolf was basic at best. She surprised him and beat him to it, yipping and growling low in her throat.

The old wolf tossed his head, returning with deeper growls.

She drew back, revealing Kouga. Haruaki bowed his head, stilling his tail.

Kouga's eyes widened. He'd been trying to teach his wife to speak properly for years. In two weeks, she'd mastered conversation? Recovering, he asked how Enomoto had been in his absence. To human ears, the question sounded like a series of clipped barks.

The wolf answered, saying everything had been well.

Kagome interrupted with a purposeful snap of her teeth.

_Except for the last few days_, Haruaki admitted. _We've felt a strange presence nearby. Scouts were sent out, but they can't find the source._

_Does it linger?_ Kouga asked.

The wolf shook his head, sending the ruff of fur around his neck swaying. _It moves and seems to often be near…_, his eye flicked to the woman. _Sister._

Kouga reared. A stranger? Near _Kagome_?!

He frowned. _Alert the clan. Tell them to double the patrol._

Kagome started to interject, but he held out an arm

_Do it_, he insisted. The order was a snarl.

Haruaki hung his head, knowing his leader was not pleased, and whined softly. _We had hoped to deal with it before your return…._

Kouga scowled. _We'll deal with it now._

The wolf nodded and retreated back into the new night, barking out his apologies.

Kagome watched him leave, letting the hide fall only after he'd been completely enveloped in shadows. "He's been trying," she listened as he trotted away.

Kouga felt dread and anger rage up in a demanding drone, and shook his head to rid his ears of their din. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was hard, but his stare trumped it, boring into the side of her face. "What if it's another youkai like this winter? That bat demon who found Talon and wanted him to wed his hanyou granddaughter? We nearly went to war with his kind."

"I remember," she lifted her eyes, unflinchingly meeting his. "But Jii-chan has kept me updated."

"Glad _someone_ knows," he muttered. "And he's_ no_ grandfather. Just because Talon's given him the name doesn't mean he's earned it," he was disappointed in his captain of the guard. To have let a possible enemy slip through his defenses and circle his mate was unacceptable.

Kagome sighed heavily. "You're just mad because I didn't need you to translate."

Kouga's tail whipped at his side. "I'm mad…," he tried to reel in his temper, but it flooded his tone. "Because my family could be in danger, and no one thought to tell me."

Kagome gestured to the door, her own irritation rising. "He just did!"

"I should have known as soon as I got back!"

Blue-gray eyes narrowed. "You've been gone so long," the words held bite. "We've gotten used to dealing with things without you."

He jerked as if physically struck. "What?"

There was no caging her own ire now. "Sen's brought you on three trips this summer, and it's not even August!" She hissed.

Kouga turned away. "So that's it," he growled, almost slipping back into wolf. "You didn't say anything to get back at me? Show me you could handle this by yourself?"

Kagome raked a hand through her hair, splaying her bangs back. "I didn't want you to worry. I know all this with Toushi, Reina, and Sen has been hard for you. I was just trying to help."

"Someone could be hunting you or Talon!"

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Without me you mean?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't say that."

Kouga took a deep breath, not wanting his first night home to unravel into a distance they had already surpassed. He stood with his back to her, grappling for control. When he turned around, he saw the woman he had loved enough to ignore every instinct of pack and people, standing with arms crossed, riled and upset.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I _have_ been away too much."

Kagome bit her lip, eyes growing misty against her will. "Why?" She stared at the floor, wishing she could join the wolf in the cool night air.

His anger bled away at the sight of her held-back tears. "I'd say it was to be a good friend," his shoulders sank. "But really, it's because I'm still trying to be worthy."

Kagome's head snapped up.

Kouga met her gaze with an earnestness he couldn't hide. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I don't want to fight," he forced the truth out, having learned long ago secrets were poison. "I go with Sen because I know he'll find things Enomoto doesn't have. Exotic trinkets that remind you of your own time. Things that make you grateful and less homesick," a blush of shame reddened his cheeks. "I want to make you forget your life before me," he reached for his travel pack on the table; it was close to bursting. Untying its leather knots, he let various items spill across the wooden surface. A shiny compass and round mirror clattered out, followed by sticks of cinnamon, a new ink and quill set, and a red scarf matching the one from her strange school uniform. They covered the table, an admission of a man who felt the need to buy his wife's love.

Kagome's tears welled, glistening in the corners of her eyes as she roamed over hard-sought objects that had undoubtedly prolonged his trip. "Why do you still _do_ this?" She asked softly. "All I want is you. Always just you."

Kouga's tail drooped, knowing he had failed somehow. Would Inu-Yasha have been so grasping? "I don't know. I'm still competing with phantoms who hold more sway with me than you."

She wiped her face, smearing tears across her palm. "They do."

"I'm so sorry."

Kagome shook her head, retreating back to the door hide. "I want you here, with Talon and I. I need your help. I feel like I'm doing this alone," she squeezed her eyes shut as new tears came. "You're letting the past make everything slip by."

More shame filled his face, and Kouga stepped forward, taking her up in his arms. Kagome tensed, and he hugged tighter. "I won't leave again. I promise."

Against his chest, he felt her look up. "You have to mean that," she said. "I've missed you too much to do this again."

He nodded numbly, burying his face in her collar. She returned his hug, pulling him to her as fiercely as any youkai woman.

They stood together in the candlelight as flickering shadows made the corners of their home move and dance. Gradually, relief cooled their tempers, sapping the desire to make a stand. Neither wanted to fight, or stay mad, for it did little to bridge the hurtles they put between themselves. Trust and communication had helped them survive Osaki and Inu-Yasha. They could handle one difficult summer.

Holding Kagome, Kouga wondered how he'd ever lived before her, how he'd woken each morning without her hair splayed beside him, or gone without her smell lingering on his clothes. His continued insecurity – which he'd only admit to in these fleeting moments – came from fear. Fear of returning to the numb darkness he had once existed in. Every thought and action he took now was toward keeping her

Feeling warm from the candles and his own feelings, Kouga slid his hands higher, letting them travel to the drawstring of Kagome's dress. Crisscrossed leather cinched it closed, and his fingers pulled at a corded bow by her neck.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was light, and he could see her tears were drying.

His claws wrestled with the tight knot. "Would I be in trouble if I said trying to untie your dress?" He paused, feeling unexpected gravity in his question; would his overture be accepted or rebuffed, leading to harmony, or a greater rift?

Kagome smiled – easing the tension he hadn't realized had seized his frame – eying the shirt he wore. It was his customary house attire - the same one Eichiro had lent him for their first dinner with his family. The baggy garment was comfortable and easy to get into. With one look, Kouga slipped it over his head, letting it fall to the floor in a forgotten heap. It was also easy to take off.

There was making up to do.

She moved a hand to his chest, running fingers along his skin, and Kouga pulled at the bow, disbanding it. "Is this new?" He mumbled, yanking the cords below the knot.

Kagome nodded. "Hiro gave it to me."

Leave it to the healer to gift another man's wife a dress that took great effort to undo. "I like it," was all he said. Marriage had taught him to know when honesty _wasn't _productive.

She laughed against him. "I'm sure," she stretched up and kissed him, her mouth open and inviting. She pulled his lips to hers, and he pushed back with two weeks of pent-up passion. Fingers paused over the last dress strings as he let her taste distract him; every nighttime fantasy he'd had while away paled to the real thing. A nearby candle wavered as their kiss deepened.

Sounds of shuffling covers sounded from the annex, and they both froze.

Talon rolled over, mumbling in his sleep, and they waited against each other, their mouths breaking apart.

Kouga could hear their son grab Grr and settle back down. He exhaled in relief. "He's still asleep," the words fell against Kagome's face.

"You sure?" Her hands were already drifting to the waist of his pants. "That boy inherited some crazy ears."

Kouga smiled and pulled the sides of her dress back. "He's out."

They moved together towards the bed against the opposite wall, Kouga tugging her dress down around her shoulders. "I lied," he kissed her again. "I don't like this thing at all."

She smiled, lightly biting his lower lip. "But the color is so pretty."

Kouga always lost control when she used her teeth. She knew that. "You're evil," he shoved the fabric past her waist, moving his mouth against hers as he spoke.

Kagome gave a little shake, and the garment fell to her ankles. "Am I?"

He drew back, taking in her form with a satisfaction no number of compasses or scarves could quantify. Her body was still impossibly young, childbirth only pronouncing her hips and stomach slightly, and he would be happy when she had had her second pup. Her frame needed more curves. A wide cloth band was wrapped around her breasts to hold them down, and he frowned. "Are you still wearing this?" He fingered the offending fabric's side.

Red crept into her cheeks, and she started pulling away. "They've gotten heavy since Talon," she mumbled.

Kouga fought down an eye-roll. "Just because women in your time wear those cupped contraptions doesn't mean you have to!" He cut it away in one swift stroke with claws itching to show her his satisfaction. No need to be careful with something he didn't want saved.

"Kouga!"

He grinned as her chest fell free. "Much better," he bent to take a nipple in his mouth, and she pushed against him, raising an arm over herself.

He frowned, looking wounded. A mate's rejection was paramount. "Now I'm to be punished?"

Kagome shook her head, hearing his line from their first day of Enomoto. "You're terrible," she backed up, stopping as she felt the edge of the bed behind her. "I _liked_ that binding."

Kouga pulled her wrist away. "I'm on a mission," he murmured. "I want to show you how much I've missed you. Gouki's snoring and my empty tent walls can't compete with these," he craned his head down and captured one of her breasts, taking it in his teeth and kissing ardently. Kagome moaned as he used pressure, and he pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her belly and navel.

"Want to see what else I've missed?" He spoke above the lip of her underwear – another garment she insisted on that he found exasperating.

She scooted back among the covers, eyeing his trousers. "Not until we're even."

Kouga grinned and started untying the string at his waist. This was an easy request to accommodate.

As his fingers fumbled, a smell hit his nose, almost barreling him over. It was more powerful than the scent of Kagome's arousal and made him whip towards the door, freezing his hands. "No," the word seized in his throat.

Kagome took in his expression, growing serious. "What is it?" She sat up and reached for him

He reacted on instinct, throwing the sheet over her and moving between her and the door. "Quiet!" He whispered.

Moving feet sounded outside, and the hide was whipped open.

Kouga and Kagome's jaws both dropped.


	3. Battlefronts

A/N: For anyone still interested in this sequel (which follows a _very _old story), my apologies for the lateness of this update. I had wanted to revise all of _Reborn's_ original chapters to reflect my current writing style before updating this again, but found the task too daunting. I've managed to make it murkily to around chapter 15 in the 2004 tale, but can't quite seem to finish. Note to self – revisions to a story you wrote when you were 19 are NOT a good idea.

Anyway, here's a new chappie, for the few who might care. Sorry again about the delay!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Battlefronts**

* * *

Toushi staggered against the door frame, inviting himself in. "Hey guys," he glanced at their state of undress blankly. "Am I interrupting something? I just came to talk," he hiccupped as he plunked himself down in a nearby chair. His eyes, red and bleary, took in the table littered with quills and cinnamon, and he grinned as his muddled mind recognized the gifts. "Hey!" He gave Kouga a thumbs up. "It worked!" A heavy palm slapped his knee. "I told you it would!"

Kouga turned and wrapped his wife in more sheet. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, pulling their thick fall cover from the foot of the bed over her. "Hold on. You're about to see what my entire trip was like."

Kagome bunched the fabric by her chin, looking past to their friend, who was hours-in to drunk, teetering on the verge of a second wind or passing out. Toushi looked up from the table, his grin turning wide and sloppy.

"Liked the presents, eh?" He slurred. His unfocused eyes trailed down her form. "I bet you did! Nice girl like you!" His palm moved from his knee to the table. "Recognizing when her husband is just being thoughtful!" He lifted a hand to slam it down on the wood, but Kouga caught his wrist.

"Talon's asleep," his voice was mild. "And we don't need him waking up," he motioned with his chin back towards Kagome. "If you know what I mean."

Toushi looked between the two of them, and nodded vigorously. "I gotcha buddy. You can count on me," he pretended to seal his lips closed. "It's like I wasn't even here," he pushed out from the table and rose.

Kagome could see the sway in his legs and leaned forward, reaching a hand out. "Don't go Toushi," she urged. "I've missed you almost as much as Kouga."

The other man waved off her sentiment, but his face gave him away, bursting bright red. "I can't stay. I can see you two are making up for lost time."

Kouga shared a look with his wife and sighed softly. She was as good a friend as he. "Sit," he pushed him back down into the chair. "Are you hungry? We had boar for dinner."

Toushi thought for a moment, weighing the option. Kagome rose from the bed and grabbed her dress from the floor. "Come on," she spun her finger around, and he whipped towards the wall without any more encouragement. "You know you want some stew. Talon only had his hands in it some of the time."

Toushi smiled at his view of hard-packed earth. "If he's half the helper Sora and Nori are, I'm in for a treat."

Kagome slipped the blue fabric over her hips, sharing an apologetic look with Kouga as he moved to help her back into the outfit. Giving its lacing a quick tie, he snuck a kiss into her collar, biting enough to break the skin. Kagome swatted him and headed toward the fire pit that marked their kitchen. "Small or big bowl?" She called.

"Big," the hunter swiveled away from the wall. "Why not?"

Kouga took the seat beside him, clapping him on the back. "That's the spirit!"

Toushi leaned forward on his elbows. "You two seem better," he spoke in a drunk's whisper, loud enough to fill the hut, and Kagome's hand faltered over the ladle.

"I told you the red scarf would do it," he continued, oblivious. "That one was the lynch-pin."

Kagome cleared her throat purposefully. "Toushi," reproach filled her tone. "Eichiro's ale doesn't give you the right to be _completely_ tactless," she dropped a clump of cool stew into a large bowl. "Our personal business is our own."

Toushi straightened, and Kouga could tell he was about to speak with the frankness only alcohol could bring on.

"Then why doesn't Talon have a little brother or sister?"

Kagome's eyes widened, a range of emotion splattering across her face. "What?"

Kouga intervened, knowing they had just argued about this. "We haven't been home long enough to make one," he joked. "And with friends bursting in, we're not going to anytime soon."

Kagome set the bowl down on a grate fixed above hot coals a bit too forcefully.

Even under the influence, the man could tell he had erred. "Of course," he stumbled to recover. "I just meant that Reina and I have Nori and Sora, and we'd welcome the company to commiserate," he offered a weak laugh. "You think one is tough, try two."

"What about three?" Kagome snapped, stirring the bowl's contents.

Kouga shot her a glare. He could see she was irritated at him for sharing their problems with Toushi, but she did the same thing with Reina and Itsumi. It's just that her confidants didn't have the same taste for ale his did. And now _wasn't_ the time to bring up Reina's pregnancy.

"So what brings you over tonight?" He had to get his best friend talking about something other than the inner workings of his own marriage. "Shouldn't you be at home celebrating your return with the girls?"

Toushi nodded. "I'm headed there now. You guys are so close to the lodge, I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

Kagome continued to stir the soup, keeping her words just inside her mouth. Why would Toushi go and see another family before he reunited with his own? She knew the answer without asking. His fondness for alcohol had grown from habit to necessity over the years. The stores were all kept in the hunting lodge, and Kouga had mentioned they'd run out of ale early on their journey. Kagome shook her head, unable to hide her disappointment; Toushi's priorities were obvious.

Kouga saw her annoyance and felt his own resurge. Toushi had cause to drink – his wife carried another man's son. "Is Sora excited for her birthday?" He grasped for small talk. "It's coming up pretty soon."

Toushi grinned. "You bet. You'd think turning four was the biggest milestone ever. She can't wait."

The stew began to steam above the hot coals, and Kagome grabbed it with two squares of leather. Bringing it over, she set it before him. "Here you go," she mustered a smile and motioned to a basket of spoons on the table.

As Toushi reached for one, she met Kouga's eye and fingered his shoulder. They battled for a moment, wanting the other to see their point of view.

_He has a problem._

_Yeah. Her name is Reina._

_ You always take his side._

Kouga sighed aloud. _We don't need to make their fight our own._

Kagome straightened. _You're right. According to Toushi, we have plenty of those ourselves._

Kouga frowned as his best friend sat back down and dove into his bowl, grinning through his first mouthful.

"Delicious Kagome," he spoke with the spoon still between his teeth.

She couldn't force another smile and settled for patting his arm "Glad you like it," she headed back to the fire pit, walking with stiff steps.

Kouga watched her unhappily, knowing he was in for one more 'bump' this evening.

* * *

Kouga snapped awake. It was too early for the sun, and the room was still dim in the gray before morning. What had woken him? He started to sit up, but stopped as he felt Kagome's arm and face on his chest. Her breathing was slow and even against him, her hand curled on his stomach, and he relaxed back into the bed. In the shadows, he watched her sleep, features slack and peaceful in content. The mouth that had kissed with such passion last night was parted, and a bit of drool wetted his skin. Since having Talon, Kagome slept heavily. Kouga smiled and kissed her forehead. They had talked after Toushi left and had eventually resumed their pre-visit status.

He listened for his son, and heard the tell-tale exhales from the annex. It was a new event, Talon sleeping through the night, and he savored the quiet sounds of his family.

Outside, a figure with a heaving chest peered from behind the hunting lodge. It was a stranger dressed in red, armed with a long, rusty sword. Inu-Yasha ordered his speeding heart to slow, fearing Kouga would hear it despite his new powers of stealth, cursing inwardly at his own carelessness. He had slipped through the patrol of circling wolves easily enough and had approached the priestess' home with lethal intent. Now that Kouga had returned, he could exact his revenge.

When he had grabbed their door and looked in, none of Tessaiga's influence could have steeled him for what he saw. The woman – _his_ woman – was asleep in the arms of another man. The sheet had been down around her waist in the warm night, and her bare chest was pressed against Kouga's. The strength had bled from his limbs as he stared at her closed eyes and splayed hair.

The youkai had stirred, and he'd dashed away, too disarmed to lunge forward in surprise. Inu-Yasha leaned back against the lodge, trying to let his face cool. Tessaiga throbbed from his hip, and he shut his eyes, fighting against it. He didn't want to lose the image of her. Kagome.

The sword began to rattle in its sheath, and Inu-Yasha clamped a hand on its hilt to quiet it. Instantly, miasma surged through his fingers up his arm, infecting his whole body. He stiffened, trying vainly to combat against it, but it coated his mind, choking off all independent thoughts.

_Leave_, Tessaiga demanded. _Before you're discovered._

"I… want… to be," Inu-Yasha gritted out. The sword flooded him with rage that wasn't his, doubling him over as it wracked his insides, blinding him with pain.

_Go_, it ordered. _Now_.

His legs moved against his will, springing out from the building and heading for the village border. They ran through the surrounding forest, carrying him far from the only one who could save him from his torment.


End file.
